


[Podfic] The Glaciarium

by MistbornHero



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt, historical interludes, ice skating badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: “When I said ‘meet me at the Glaciarium,’” Aziraphale says, gliding slowly past, “what did you think I was suggesting?” He, infuriatingly, seems perfectly steady on the ice.Crowley glares up at him. “Ice cream. Obviously. Sounded like an ice cream parlor.”For an anonymous request for "ice skating for the good omens tinyfics, thanks!!"Story by Elsajeni
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] The Glaciarium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Glaciarium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095612) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



> Thanks to Elsajeni for having blanket permission!
> 
> This is a simulpod made for a challenge in Voiceteam 2020, with [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop) and [ipreferaviators,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators) check out their profiles to see their versions

  
  


### Details

### Details

    * **Length:** 00:05:18 minutes
    * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)

### Streaming & Hosting

    * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/goodomenstheglaciarium)
    * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ht4ykmje1ujsmsi/GoodOmens-The-Gaciarium.mp3?dl=0)
    * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11clKzPe3jZF1vE5gmkUiuunedlZC-eSm/view?usp=sharing)

### Credits

    * **Text:**[ _The Glaciarium_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095612)
    * **Author:**[Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni)
    * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
    * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)

  

  * **Length:** 00:05:18 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 ( MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](goodomenstheglaciarium)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ht4ykmje1ujsmsi/GoodOmens-The-Gaciarium.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11clKzPe3jZF1vE5gmkUiuunedlZC-eSm/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _The Glaciarium_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095612)
  * **Author:**[Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni)
  * **Reader:** MistbornHero
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)




End file.
